Vour Vengence
by mYmIndSnaPPed
Summary: This is how I would have ended the trilogy if Reggie really didn't and just thought she saved everyone [I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA!]
1. Chapter 1

The devouring Book 4 -  
Chapter 1:Reggies Journal -  
I had finnally returned home to Aaron and Henry two years after last time I was in a fearscape,even though I feel as if I have gotten rid of all the Vours I still have terrible nightmares about Henry being killed or him being terribly mamed by some weird first I thought I was just paranoid from what I saw earlier in life but it turns out I was wrong it was Vours.I stoped having the "nightmares" or "illusions" Henry died I found him dead on the floor mangled and torn apart with a note on him that said."Reggie if you thought this battle over it has truly just began,for you think you may have killed our hopes of returning we are all still around,more then you think"

For the next few weeks I didn't speak,I didn't sleep, I barely even ate or drank anything except for if Aaron forced me to,but before I knew it I got over Henry's death but I started having illusions again such as spiders crawling up the wall Aaron drowning or falling out the window of our apartment and awhile Aaron started acting weird,all to weird for comfort acting depressed,angry,possessed even,but thats what it was I figured out my fearscpae has became real,all to real.

I went down to the old book shop I used to work at and got the old book out with the covor the devouring on it and hoped that I would figure out what was going on before it was to late.I flipped through the pages till I found the saying "Our body is here but our souls are not."I wondered if maybe I might have missed somthing important,very important but then I realized somthing I had only freed the souls of the people when I was locked up and did the Vours dirty work,but I forgot one thing the fearscapes was still alive and starting to take over our town,or more like starting to become the town.I needed to find a way to destroy the fearscapes starting with my dead little brothers,Henry's fearscape I didn't know which was worse having him dead or having to destroy his I will set out to destroy it no matter how bad it would be. 


	2. Hell scape

Chapter 2:Hell scape -  
I drove up with Aaron to the cemetery my younger brother was buried in with a shovel in hand ready for what ever was gonna happen next hoping that my idea was correct and that I wasn't just going completely crazy."Reggie this is a bad idea he's been dead what if you try to enter his fearscape and you can't get free."Aaron asked like he was trying to keep me from figuring anything out,I pat him on the back and said after all we've been through I think I can handle this with no problem at all.I told him almost sounding like I was trying to mock him being such a wuss now a days.

I open the gate to the cemetery and walk down the path and find Henry's tombstone and start to dig and about five or six feet down I hit something and start to dig faster as Aaron stands behind me keeping watch for cops or any visitors (Maybe I should have went during the night-time instead).I dig off the last bit of dirt and hit the coffin lid with the shovel and then try to open it and I couldn't that's when Aaron comes over and moves me out-of-the-way and opens the coffin and says "The faster we get in and out of here the less likely we are to get arrested for it."

I can hardly remember how to get into a fearscape but I guess it goes through instinct cause I can't see for a while then suddenly I see his fearscape which has gotten worse after death from being denied by heaven and having his soul sent to hell due to the little bits of vour in him his nightmares was amped by ten.  
I look around the corner so I wouldn't be seen and see a spider the size of a large male man with the clown head from the hatchet movie my younger brother watched when he was younger that almost scared him to death,and giant dummies they use to show clothing at stores moving around chasing even ripping off some of the kids limbs and then replacing them with there own.I couldn't see much about the rest of the fearscape except for that we was high up and there was a drop off all around.

I sneak out and almost get caught by one of the dummies but I manage to get out of its way in time,but I didn't go the right way I ended up running into the spider creature.I tried not to freak out but I think I figured out what why his fearscape didn't he did was beat his fears,he didn't overcome them or rid of them.

I duck as the weird spider creature shot a web at me and got some of it stuck to me,but it wasn't regular web it was barbwire and unlike regular web it wrapped around me and started to squeeze even though it was only on my arm it was more pain then I have taken in these two arm was bleeding badly and the spider was still on to me but I figured it out what I had to do the spider was running faster and faster that's how I figured maybe you can only kill the fearscape by not fearing what someone else did,that's when I noticed why the cliff was there and hoped I had the right idea.I started to run faster and faster and dodge the spider a couple of time as I keep losing blood through my I knew I was close to escaping as I jumped over the edge of the cliff and started to fall.

I freaked out for a short amount of time when I kept falling for about a whole minute and finally hit the ground with a loud THUD,but I noticed I couldn't get up I couldn't even move but this was Henry's true worse fear was seeing something go wrong to me and that's when I saw his soul watching me crying as I saw a large dummy standing over me with an axe and notice I was tied down to a table.I start to yell at Henry and told him please Henry don't be afraid of anything happening to me if you do something bad will happen,but he didn't seem to understand me I keep yelling at him as I see the dummy starting to lift the axe above its head as Henry stopped crying and looked up with a grin I soon noticed his fear wasn't me getting hurt but him getting me hurt that's when all of a sudden the place started to lose color and everything slowed down and all of a sudden Henry comes over and unties me then he disappeared with a smile into a bright light.

When I woke up I was in Henry's coffin and so was Henry which freaked me out ten times more than anything else I ever have helped me out of the hole and asked if I was ok.I nodded to him and almost fell down from the blood lose in arm I held on to conscience for a while then I fainted.


End file.
